Año nuevo, país nuevo, vida nueva
by edwinguerrave
Summary: Dos magos venezolanos, recién llegados a Australia, intentan vivir su primera Navidad y Año Nuevo alejados de su familia, en un relato que pretendía participar en el reto "Año Nuevo" del "Foro de las Expansiones", y es parte de la "Magia Venezuelensii"


**Año nuevo, país nuevo, vida nueva **

Por_ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

_Este fic pretendía participar en el reto especial: __**"**__**Año nuevo**__**"**__ del __**Foro de las Expansiones.(1) **__Igualmente lo presento en el marco del reto, aunque "fuera de concurso"._

_La idea es cumplir esta norma: "Hay que escribir un reto sobre cómo pasan los magos el año nuevo, ya sea con rituales mágicos o muggles. El fin de año puede ser el tradicional del 31 de diciembre al 1 de enero, el chino o cualquier otro que se ajuste a la expansión utilizada." Por supuesto, no puedo escoger otra expansión que la que estoy trabajando, la __**Magia Venezuelensii.**_

* * *

><p><em>Sydney, Australia; viernes 23 de diciembre de 1.994, 1:15 p.m.<em>

—¿Cómo hacemos, Salvador? Acá no se consigue nada…

María Inmaculada de Hernández suspiró, pues había caminado por segunda vez el pequeño mercado de Bondi Beach, ubicado cerca del apartamento, anexo a una casa, que tenían arrendado desde que habían llegado, a principios de mes, a Sydney. Su esposo la acompañaba, igual de decepcionado, aunque había incluido algunos productos en su cesta, que servirían para lo que pensaba preparar como cena navideña.

—Sí conseguimos algo, amor. No será una cena de Navidad a la venezolana, pero al menos podemos preparar algo parecido a un "asado negro"… Al menos tenemos el lomo de carne, bueno, un corte parecido al muchacho redondo; con las especias tengo que improvisar, al menos hay orégano, clavo de olor, comino, pero toca improvisar con otras especies; tengo el vino, azúcar negra en lugar de papelón… Le voy a colocar piña, le dará un buen sabor. Tocará hacer puré de papas y vegetales al vapor… No me gusta esta harina de maíz que venden acá para hacer hallacas, aunque se consigue alcaparras, aceitunas y pasitas; el otro gran problema es conseguir las hojas de plátano…

María Inmaculada sólo asentía, lamentándose en silencio no poder estar con su familia disfrutando una cena "en toda regla", pero estaba con su compañero de estudios, colega, amigo…, su esposo, y eso le daba esperanzas de pasar una Navidad tranquila, si no alegre, al menos junto a su Salvador.

Cuando llegaron a la casa-estudio que alquilaron gracias a las gestiones del Ministerio de Magia, Salvador puso manos a la obra, preparando el marinado para la pieza de carne. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pues llevaba desde que habían llegado a Sydney haciendo gestiones junto a María Inmaculada para trabajar como administradores o en un área similar, además de las constantes diligencias relacionadas al Ministerio, que tenían que ver con el inicio de su certificación como magos, por lo que trabajaba lentamente. María lo notó cuando lo oyó suspirar:

—Salvador, ¿te sientes bien?

—Sí —un nuevo suspiro—, sólo es el cansancio acumulado —el brujo detuvo el masaje que le aplicaba a la carne para aplicar las especias, para voltear a ver a su esposa. Lo menos que deseaba en esos momentos era mostrar debilidad o decepción, puesto que estaban bastante complicados económicamente, no conseguían empleo y los fondos con los que contaban, a pesar de haberles permitido alquilar la pequeña casa-estudio y adquirir algunos bienes, estaban agotándose con cierta rapidez. Y no quería demostrarlo porque era la temporada de Navidad, la época más alegre del año para los venezolanos, donde no se piensa en cuánto se gasta, sino en cuánto se disfruta.

María no necesitó preguntar más, sabía que Salvador estaba luchando mentalmente con la decepción de no tener empleo, lucha que ella también tenía. Pero al verlo maniobrar con la carne, las especies y el vino, se le comenzó a ocurrir una idea que fue dándole forma hasta que, aprovechando el paseo vespertino hacia la playa Bondi, a unas diez cuadras de la casa, y que desde que habían descubierto el disfrute que les generaba se había convertido en una rutina diaria, se lo planteó.

—Amor —le dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano, justo al bajar las escaleras hacia la playa—, se me ocurrió una idea para ver si podemos comenzar a producir algo de plata mientras encontramos empleo.

—¡Ajá, cuéntame!

—¿Por qué no comenzamos a preparar comida para llevar? Tú sabes cocinar, yo sé cocinar; lo que podemos es averiguar dónde están los latinos acá en Sydney y ofrecerles comida al estilo venezolano, ¿no te parece?

—Te voy a decir algo —Salvador frenó a María, y haciéndole girar, la besó sonoramente, y luego de una respuesta apasionada por parte de la mujer, dijo—: A mí se me había ocurrido eso también, porque ya estoy cansado de patear calles… Vamos a esperar a año nuevo para comenzar, ¿sí?

—Pero no perdamos tiempo, al menos podemos ir averiguando dónde están la comunidad latina en Sydney, ¿no te parece?

Salvador asintió, volvió a besar a María, y retomaron su paseo. Luego de media hora de caminar por la playa, regresaron a su casa, con la alegría de haber visto una luz al final del túnel de decepción en el que se sentían metidos. Esa alegría les permeó hasta el punto de entregarse carnalmente como antes del viaje a Australia, haciendo florecer nuevamente la magia del amor entre ellos.

* * *

><p>La mañana del sábado 24 lo pasaron revisando la prensa de Sydney, querían adelantar lo más posible el contacto con algunos latinos en la ciudad, pero a las 10 de la mañana vieron interrumpidas sus actividades por un llamado en la puerta. Cuando Salvador abrió, se encontró con tres personas vestidas con sobretodos <em>("Qué loco, sobre todo a esta hora y con éste calor", <em>pensó el venezolano): una joven y dos caballeros, uno igualmente joven y el otro, aunque aparentaba ser mayor, era bastante enérgico, lo que notó inmediatamente María Inmaculada.

—Buenos días —saludó la bruja, quien saludó en un español bastante correcto—, esperamos no interrumpir, somos representantes del Ministerio de Magia.

—Por favor, adelante… —Salvador franqueó el paso a los recién llegados, pero al ver el desastre de bolsas y restos, se sintió abrumado por los nervios—. Disculpen el desorden, por favor, y tomen asiento.

—_No se preocupen2 —_terció el joven, en inglés, mientras se mantenía de pie un rato más, y presentaba a los demás—: _Soy Michael Delaney, del departamento de Inmigración de la Oficina de Relaciones Mágicas Internacionales, ella es mi compañera Amalia Gómez Silva, y el profesor Paul Hitchens hijo3, director de la Escuela de Magia de Sydney. —_luego de cumplido el protocolo y tomar asiento, Delaney siguió—: _Hemos sido comisionados por el Ministerio de Magia para informarles que el profesor Hitchens se encargará de su certificación en la Magia Clásica, pues el análisis de la información que nos dieron valida su capacidad mágica pero no el manejo de las herramientas de uso cotidiano. _

Los venezolanos se vieron, extrañados por lo que Delaney les había dicho, pero Amalia, sonriendo, les aclaró:

—Ustedes son magos fuertes, pero no usan la magia como nosotros, y si desean utilizarla acá en Australia, necesitan comprender todas las normas y requerimientos que deben cumplir, y el profesor Hitchens estará encantado de ayudarlos.

—Ok, eso lo entiendo, pero ¿necesariamente deberíamos comenzar hoy?

Cuando Amalia tradujo la pregunta al profesor Hitchens, este sonrió y les dijo:

—_No, no, por favor, sabemos que hoy no comenzaremos, pero sí pudiéramos iniciar el lunes 26; nos podemos ver en la Escuela de Magia y allá comenzaríamos a trabajar los fundamentos que deben conocer._

Al oír eso, Salvador suspiró aliviado. Si hay algo que los venezolanos adoramos disfrutar es la Víspera de Navidad y la Nochebuena, con la cena, los regalos y el compartir con la familia y amigos. Al retirarse los representantes del Ministerio de Magia, los esposos se dedicaron a organizar la pequeña sala de la casa-estudio, despejándola de residuos y dándole un toque navideño: el pequeño pesebre que los padres de María Inmaculada le regalaron, algunas guirnaldas, y una bandera venezolana, la que Salvador colocó ceremoniosamente en la pared más grande del pequeño espacio común.

La cena de Navidad, además de haber sido sencilla, tenía el componente de la lejanía, era la primera vez que lo pasaban alejados de sus familiares y amigos más cercanos; por lo que al llegar la medianoche y develar a la imagen del Niño Jesús, Salvador y María Inmaculada estaban llorando abundantemente. Se abrazaron por un rato, hasta que comenzaron a oír los fuegos artificiales en la Bahía de Sydney.

Al salir a la calle, lograron ver sobre el horizonte de la ciudad la exhibición pirotécnica, y abrazándose nuevamente, pensaron en todas las personas que habían dejado en Venezuela: familiares, amigos, compañeros de estudio… Así, al regresar a la casa, llamaron a San Diego, logrando contactar con los padres de Salvador.

—Buenos días —la voz que se escuchó del otro lado emocionó a Salvador; su madre, Xiomara, había respondido

—¿Mamá? —respondió, con voz entrecortada—, ¡Feliz Navidad, mamá!

—¡Salvador! —la emoción de la madre no se hizo esperar—. ¡Mi niño! ¡Dios y la Reina les bendigan! ¿Cómo la están pasando?

—¡Todo bien, mamá, pero extrañándolos que jode! ¿Cómo está papá? ¿Y Gabi, que sabes de ella? ¡María les manda saludos!

—¡Gracias! Tu papá está bien, gracias a Dios y la Reina, estamos almorzando y les manda su bendición. Gabriela también está bien, cuidando a Gabrielito, me llamó y me dijo que no vendrían a pasar el 24 con nosotros porque amaneció enfermito, pero que sí vienen para el 31.

Salvador suspiró, tratando de retener las lágrimas, y bendiciendo mentalmente a su hermana y sobrino. De pronto, la voz de Gustavo lo sorprendió:

—¿Cómo estás, Salvador? ¡Que Dios y la Reina te bendigan!

—¡Papá! ¡Amén! ¿Cómo estás?

—Todo bien, gracias a Dios y la Reina, almorzando para ir a casa de Francisco a recibir el 24 allá, ¿y ustedes?

—¡Aquí lo acabamos de recibir! ¡Los fuegos artificiales son tremendos y hermosos! Y eso que no estamos cerca del centro, del Puente de la Bahía…

—Ah, ok… ¿Y ustedes están viviendo dónde, pues?

—Ah, es un suburbio de Sydney. Se llama Bondi Beach, estamos relativamente cerca de la playa, y la casa es pequeña, pero linda.

—¡Gracias a Dios y la Reina! Imagino que la llamada te saldrá cara…

—Sí, pero no me importa, si no puedo estar con ustedes, prefiero al menos escucharlos. Vamos a llamar a los suegros, para que María Inmaculada hable con ellos.

—Ok, está bien, entiendo… Bueno, terminen de pasarla bien, y espero que puedan llamar pronto.

—Seguro, seguro volvemos a llamar, lo más seguro que el 31. ¡Bendición!

—Que Dios y la Reina me los bendiga y proteja siempre.

Inmediatamente después de colgar, llamaron a la casa de los Bordones Izaguirre, donde una conversación similar se estableció entre una llorosa María Inmaculada y sus padres. Al terminar la llamada, cargados emocionalmente, se fueron a la cama, donde se buscaron y amaron con mucho sentimiento y ternura, como pocas veces lo habían vivido.

* * *

><p>Las primeras clases de "Magia clásica europea", como le decía Salvador, fueron algo caóticas, pues a los venezolanos les costó primero ubicarse en el campus de la Universidad de Sydney, para ubicar el ala oculta donde queda la Escuela de Magia de Australia; luego, encontrar la oficina del profesor Hitchens fue otra proeza. Pero rápidamente aprendieron cómo llegar, entrar y salir del edificio, lo que les permitió comenzar a recibir los fundamentos de la tradición clásica, inicialmente todo lo correspondiente a las normativas, al llamado "Estatuto del Secreto", aspecto que Salvador no comprendía muy bien, como se lo comentó a María Inmaculada el viernes 30, cuando estaban llegando a su apartamento:<p>

—Yo de verdad no entiendo, María, para que carajos se esconden… Como si estuviéramos en la época de, no sé, la Inquisición…

—Bueno, recuerda lo que nos dice el profesor Hitchens, no es conveniente que se sepa de ellos… Bueno, de nosotros…

—Díselo a mi tío Francisco, y vas a ver que te responde.

—Sí, me imagino.

Salvador completó la respuesta, haciendo una muy certera representación de su tío. No publicaré que diría porque, aunque sea una respuesta típicamente venezolana, es un conjunto de expresiones demasiado altisonantes y con gran carga sexual y agresiva. Lo que sí comentaré es que María Inmaculada no pudo reprimir la carcajada, que hijo a Salvador sonreír y darse cuenta que su lazo con su Venezuela natal no se cortaría tan fácilmente.

Los preparativos para la cena de Año Nuevo tuvieron la misma complicación de la de Navidad, aunque ya Salvador lo había previsto, por lo que prepararía unas pechugas de pollo al horno, al estilo tradicional venezolano, con zanahorias, papas, bañadas en jugo de naranjas y acompañadas por una ensalada fresca y un "pan de jamón" que él mismo preparó con la receta que había aprendido de su madre.

María Inmaculada había insistido en que tenían que salir a comprar, por lo que al terminar de amasar la masa del pan de jamón y dejarla reposar, Salvador se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa, aunque sin dejar de protestar:

—¡Vamos, María! ¿Tú crees que hoy, 31, a la hora que es, casi las dos de la tarde, estará abierto algún local?

—Yo creo que sí, Salvador —la bruja estaba emocionada, y apuraba a su esposo a actuar con más rapidez, mientras insistía en la razón de tal premura—, ¡Apúrate, vale! ¡Me hace falta una panty amarilla! ¡Si no, el año que viene no va a ser bueno!

La carcajada del brujo resonó en el pequeño apartamento. María Inmaculada lo vio molesta, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír y después unirse a la risa. Al parar, Salvador recordó:

—Buscamos las pantaletas amarilla, ¡y lentejas! —y con un golpe en la frente, reconoció su olvido— ¡Como se me pudieron olvidar las lentejas! No sé de dónde sacó esa costumbre mi mamá, pero ella dice que si no hay lentejas, el año va a ser pobre, sin muchos ingresos.

Salieron y, literalmente, corrieron a la calle comercial de Bondi Beach, donde consiguieron algunos locales abiertos, especialmente uno de lencería, cuya encargada se sorprendió por la extraña solicitud de María Inmaculada:

—_Muy bien, déjeme ver que consigo; no es usual que alguien compre lencería amarillo sol, y mucho menos días como hoy, pero como tenemos de cualquier color que quiera, puede que haya algún conjunto por ahí._

Y efectivamente, la encargada llevó a los Hernández hacia uno de los pasillos, donde se encontraban organizados conjuntos de lencería de una infinidad de colores, apartes de filas enteras de color blanco, negro o "arena". Enseguida, María Inmaculada encontró los que buscaba, un grupo de combinaciones de _brassier _y _pantie_ de un amarillo brillante, lo que la emocionó. Seleccionó un conjunto acorde a su talla, y buscó a Salvador, quien había aprovechado para buscar en el área masculina un paquete de ropa interior, pues como pensó, _"ya que estamos aquí, ¡qué carajos! Yo también estreno interiores en Año Nuevo"._

Pagaron y cruzaron la calle, donde una tienda de especias y alimentos hindúes mostraba una enorme selección de su mercadería. Luego de hacerse entender con el vendedor, cuyo inglés era ligeramente peor que el de Salvador, éste terminó con medio kilogramo de lentejas, un nuevo surtido de especias y ánimos renovados para terminar el pan de jamón. Al llegar, volvió a colocarse su "vestuario de cocina", y se dispuso a armar el pan de jamón, estirando la masa, distribuyendo el jamón de pierna procesado, que combinó con tiras de un jamón similar al ibérico, tocineta, uvas pasas y aceitunas rellenas. Al armar el pan, lo cubrió con clara de huevo mezclada con jugo de piña, truco que le enseñó Alegría Mendoza, una amiga y colega administradora.

Luego de terminar de cocer el par de panes que le salieron, Salvador preparó una bandeja con el pollo, los vegetales y los colocó en el horno, de manera de tenerlos listo dos horas antes de la cena. Al sacar el pollo y los vegetales, recordó una receta que le enseñó la misma Alegría para aprovechar los jugos y crear una salsa para la carne.

Cuando terminó, ya era casi las diez de la noche, por lo que se fue a preparar para recibir el Año Nuevo; en el momento que entró a la habitación, descubrió a María Inmaculada saliendo del baño, totalmente desnuda salvo la toalla que estaba enrollando en el cabello. Como ella no lo había visto, pues estaba luchando con el paño, se le acercó por detrás, la acarició por el costado y le besó seductoramente el cuello. María suspiró, sonrió y en el mismo movimiento dejó caer la toalla, abrazó a Salvador y lo besó apasionadamente. Luego, se dejaron llevar por la pasión, y si no es porque sonaron algunos fuegos artificiales, hubieran recibido el año 1995 haciendo el amor.

Enseguida corrieron a ducharse (María Inmaculada por segunda vez), vestirse, y justo a veinte minutos para la medianoche estaban preparados para recibir el nuevo año, con ropas "de estreno", la bruja con su lencería amarilla, y tomados de la mano caminaron hasta la playa Bondi, donde recibirían el año, invitados por los dueños del apartamento donde vivían, que resultó ser una pareja de brujos chilenos que tenían más de 12 años en Sydney.

Al romper la medianoche, y comenzar la profusión de fuegos artificiales en el Puente de la Bahía, que se lograba ver desde la playa, Salvador y María Inmaculada se fundieron en un largo abrazo, y con lágrimas en los ojos vieron el espectáculo pirotécnico tanto en la bahía de Sydney como en la propia Bondi Beach, aunque ésta última con menos vistosidad. Cuando terminaron, los brujos regresaron al apartamento, y apenas entrando, Salvador corrió a buscar una escudilla, la llenó de guiso de lentejas, ofreciéndole a María Inmaculada, quien sonrió mientras una lágrima bajaba por su rostro.

—Feliz año, amor —le dijo el brujo mientras le ofrecía una cucharada repleta de lentejas.

—Feliz año, amor —respondió la bruja antes de recibir el bocado y disponerse para una cena de Año Nuevo en tierra extraña, con nuevas expectativas y con el amor de su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas al pie:<strong>

(1) _Este fic entra en el entorno de la llamada "Magia Venezuelensii", parte de la__ "Sorg-expansión" del "Potterverso", idea de __**Sorg-esp,**__ fortalecida y aumentada por __**Fiera Fierce, Cris Snape, Neevy Granger, Graystone**__ y __**Muselina,**__ del Foro "__**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**__" de .Es muy probable que este relato sea incluido en un long-fic que narra las aventuras de Salvador y María Inmaculada desde su vida universitaria hasta su encuentro con Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, narrado en el capítulo 7 de "Harry Potter y la Frontera Final"._

(2) Los diálogos en ingles se presentan en cursiva.

(3) _**Michael Delaney **_y_** Paul Hitchens hijo**_ son personajes creados por **Cris Snape,** en su expansión australiana de la familia de _**Isla Hitchens Black**_ (hija de _**Isla Black** _y _**Bob Hitchens)**_ y _**Jason Delaney,**_ su esposo. Agradezco a **Cris **el permitirme usarlos, y la aclaratoria. _**Amalia Gómez Silva **_es "de los míos", ya veremos… jejejeje…

* * *

><p>Buenas tardes desde San Diego, Venezuela... Y Feliz Año 2015!<p>

Aquí les traigo un relato que se enlaza con las aventuras de mis _magos venezuelensii _comenzando a vivir en Australia... A ver que tal va... Cualquier cosa, abajo tienen un cuadro donde comentar, criticar, sugerir o protestar (sanamente, por favor)... Salud y saludos!


End file.
